


stories

by frausorge



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has seen the stories that the fans write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stories

Pete has seen the stories that the fans write. In the stories, he and Patrick are in love. In the stories, he fell in love with Patrick at first sight, and Patrick fell in love right back. In the stories, Pete is gay. In the stories he comes out for real, comes clean with it at last, and everyone else says they could tell already, it was so obvious, they knew it all along. In the stories Patrick and Pete both break up with their girlfriends to be with each other instead. In the stories the girls say it's okay because the two of them were meant to be together. In the stories Pete and Patrick get married, they have kids, they grow old together. In the stories Pete's best friend stays next to him for the rest of his life. In the stories Pete and Patrick have sex. In the stories Pete can make Patrick come harder than anyone else ever could because they are so in love. In the stories, Patrick lets Pete fuck him. In the stories, Patrick lets Pete kiss him. In the stories, Pete gets turned on from kissing Patrick. Pete has seen the stories.


End file.
